The Chip
by Grifferin
Summary: What happens when the chip from Spike is transferred over to Buffy by one kiss? Can Buffy ever kill another nasty?
1. The chip

Hi! This is my first fanfic so be nice plzzz. This story is just meant to be after "One More Time, With Feeling" where Buffy kisses Spike, I hope you enjoy it!!!  

  Spike shielded his cigarette from the wind and lit it up. He sighed and stared at the full moon; thinking of Buffy. Why couldn't he get her out of his head? And why couldn't he get that damned chip out of his head. He threw his cigarette down in frustration and paced the deserted street. He had liked being William The Bloody before all of this had happened. Now he didn't know where he was. He was hanging in the midst of life and death. 

  "Oi Blondie." Someone shouted.

  Spike turned to the side lazily and saw a boy, human; he could smell it. He was obviously one that lived rough by the look of him. He looked like one of them bullies that roamed the streets, picking on kids and stealing their lunch money.

  "This is my turf." The human spoke. Spike tried not to laugh out loud. How could this human think that he could defeat the magnificent Spike. _Who am I kidding? Spike said silently, __I'm no stronger than this beefcake. He wasn't even allowed to punch a human anymore, let along suck all of the blood out of them._

  "Turf? I thought kids hung around railways and parks nowadays." Spike said, raising his eyebrows and reaching in his pocket for another cigarette.

  "Don't mess with me punk." The human said, flipping out a rifle from his jeans pocket.

  Spike held his hands up jokingly. He knew bullets couldn't hurt him. "You're just a big puppy you are."

  "Give me your money." The Beefcake said, walking closer.

  "Sorry for the inconvenience mate, but I'm all out." Spike said, grinning.

  "This ain't a joke Blondie." Beefcake said. He lowered the gun and punched Spike across the face.

  Spike stepped back in anger and turned on his vamp face. The guy looked shocked and stumbled backwards. "Whoa man, what's up with your face?" Beefcake asked.

  Spike growled, he loved scaring oblivious humans. He didn't even have to lay a finger on them before they ran off screaming. But this guy obviously had a reputation as tough and even a guy with a few scars and sharp teeth didn't scare him off. He punched Spike again and Spike snarled and stepped back. _I can do this, just punch the guy. Spike demanded himself. With one major leap forward he landed on the guy and punched him. The guys face burst open and he got swept of his feet by the force of Spike's punch._

  Spike stared at his bloody fist, his teeth glistening in the moonlight. "I think we're back in business baby."

  "Hey guys, what's up?" Buffy Summers asked, jogging to catch up with Xander and Anya.

  "Not . . . much. I'm . . . just about . . . dying here, Anya . . . can we give it . . . a rest?" Xander asked, stopping to a halt.

  "Xander! You have to keep up if you want to get fit!" Anya said cheerily as Xander collapsed onto the grass. Anya was wearing a red tie-top and matching short red shorts.

  "Not hip at the running are you Xander?" Buffy asked, staring down at one of her best friends.

  Xander put his hands behind his head and shielded the sun from his eyes. "Oooh . . . look at me! I'm the Slayer! I fight vampires and I can kick your ass!" Xander joked. "No kidding Buff, I'm not really good at the running stuff." Xander panted.

  Buffy held out her hand and pulled Xander up off the ground. Xander wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Thanks Buffy I –" Xander started but a high pitched scream cut him off.

  "Duty calls." Buffy sighed, raising her eyebrows and running off.

  Buffy followed the sound of the scream, leading her to a deserted alleyway covered in shadows. At the end of the alley Buffy spotted two people. One standing up and one on the floor. She ran over and found out the boy lying on the floor was unconscious.

  "What's happened?" Buffy asked the woman who looked about in her forties.

  "It's Jason . . ." She trailed off. "I told him never to go out in the dark and now look what's happened. I should have took more care of him." The woman said, tugging at her frizzy red hair.

  "What happened?" Buffy repeated.

  "I don't know. I just came down here to take a shortcut to the gym and I found my baby on the floor." The woman said.

  Buffy checked the boys neck for bite marks but didn't find any. _If a vampire or demon had been here then they would've killed him, Buffy thought. __He must've just gotten mugged or beaten up. "Okay ma'am, it looks like your son has been beaten up." Buffy stated._

  The woman stared at Buffy. "Well your quick! What do you think happened?" She snapped.

  Buffy shook her head and ignored the woman.

  "Well don't just stand there looking at him, your not superwoman for Christ's sake; get help!" The woman yelled.

  Buffy stood up just as the boy stirred and opened his eyes.

  "Jason! My baby, are you okay?" The woman asked.

  "I'm okay mom." The boy said, as Buffy helped him up.

  "What happened?" Buffy asked him.

  "It was weird, this guy; he punched me. But his face, it was all screwed up and scary looking." The boy said.

  _Vampire. _

  "I gotta go, are you sure your gonna be okay?" Buffy asked the boy.

  He nodded and Buffy ran off again. When something weird happened, she always knew who to turn to.

  _Giles.___

  "Thank you, have a good day." Giles smiled at a customer as they left the Magic Box.

  "It's starting to get busy in here, need any help?" Willow asked.

  Giles shook his head. "No I'm fine. Anya said she'll be back soon anyway."

  The bell on the top of the door rang as it opened and Buffy entered.

  "On second thoughts, take over a minute please Willow." Giles smiled gratefully. "Is everything okay?" He asked, turning to Buffy.

  Buffy nodded her head. "Pretty much, I just came back to share some info with you and hang out." She said, waving at Willow and Tara.

  "What's been happening?" Willow asked.

  "Well if you want the whole story . . . I bumped into Xander and Anya on the way over here and then I heard a scream, so I ran over to the scene and there was this guy who was unconscious and looked like he had been punched and there were no bite marks or anything weird. Then when this guy finally stirred he said the guy who beat him up had a screwed up face and was scary looking. If that's not a vamp then what was it?" Buffy asked.

  "A scary looking hobo?" Willow suggested, grinning.

  Tara laughed but Buffy didn't even crack a smile. "Do you think something is going on?" She asked, turning to Giles.

  Giles took his glasses off and wiped them. "Erm . . . I don't think it's anything to worry about Buffy. No one got hurt did they?"

  Buffy shook her head. "Forget it." She said, taking a seat next to Willow.

  "Hi guys!" Anya waved, bursting through the door with Xander following behind tiredly.

  "Must . . . have . . . water." Xander panted, running past The Scooby gang and into the back room.

  "What's up with him?" Tara asked.

  "He's tired, we've just been running. Xander couldn't keep up though, that's the last time I'm doing exercise with him." Anya said.

  Willow smiled and reached for Tara's hand under the table. She was happy that Anya and Xander had a healthy relationship just like her and Tara.

  "I'm gonna get going guys. No doubt I'll have to patrol tonight so I'm gonna get some rest. Willow, will you and Tara be able to baby sit Dawn tonight?" Buffy asked.

  "Sure." Willow replied, smiling.

  "Thanks, bye." Buffy said, turning to go.

  "Buffy . . . wait." Giles said, knowing that she was a bit disappointed that he didn't take much notice of what she had said earlier.

  Buffy turned around with her hands on her hips.

  "I was wrong earlier. There is something a bit dodgy about what happened earlier, I'll have a look in my books and see if anything is wrong." Giles said.

  Buffy shook her head. "No, it's okay Giles. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, see you tomorrow, yeah?"

  Giles nodded and watched as Buffy left the Magic Box.

  Spike watched as Buffy wandered through the cemetery, checking her surroundings as she dodged her way round the gravestones.

  From behind a tree Spike coughed making Buffy jump. "Spike." She said, tossing the stake from hand to hand. "I hand a feeling someone was watching me."

  "You can never be too careful, love." Spike told her.

  "Don't act all dark and mysterious with me Spike. I know you all too well." Buffy replied, rolling her eyes.

  "About that kiss . . ." Spike trailed off.

  "Don't start Spike. The kiss the other night was just a spur of the moment kind of thing. It meant nothing at all. I don't know what happened." Buffy said.

  "What! Just as I was starting to go off you, you lead me on and kissed me and now you say it was just a mistake. Thanks for leading me on!" Spike shouted, frustrated.

  "Spike, what did you expect? A long term relationship? With you?" Buffy asked, surprised.

  "Well you seem to like getting it on with vampires." Spike snapped.

  "You're so selfish! You just have to get your own way all the time!" Buffy said, annoyed that she had bought up her past. Annoyed that he had bought up Angel.

  "Yeah well maybe I should just eat you right now." Spike yelled.

  Buffy laughed out loud. "You're worthless now Spike, you can't even bite anymore! You might as well be six foot under then wasting your time around here."

  Spike smiled. "That's where you're wrong pet. I can bite and I can hurt people."

  "Spike don't kid yourself you're just like the Buffy-bot was. A machine in your head, controlling you so you don't hurt anyone." Buffy smirked.

  Spike transformed into his vampire face. He moved closer and punched Buffy across the face making her stumble backwards. Regaining her balance Buffy dabbed at her cheek and felt blood. Was it real? Had Spike just punched her?

  Her anger made her step forward and punch him but to her surprise she couldn't make her fist hit his face. She tried to punch him again but a force held her back. Spike laughed, he had just realized what had happened.

  "It's not me that's the machine love. It's you." Spike grinned, walking off into the night and leaving Buffy staring at her fist, puzzled and desperate to find out what was wrong.  


	2. Arguments

Hellooooo, I hope you all enjoyed my last chapter, I'm not gonna make this story too long, I don't even know how many more chapters I'm gonna write! Anyway, after you've finished reading the whole story can you plz plz plz write a review on it??? Thanks. Oh and thanks for your reviews so far and remember Spike rules and Riley sucks!!!

  Buffy walked back to her house, glad that she didn't spot any vampires about. Opening the door she walked inside, still staring at her fist.

  "Hey Buffy." Willow greeted her as she entered the living room where Willow, Tara and Dawn were playing Monopoly.

  "Guys, is Giles here? I called in at his house but he wasn't in." Buffy asked, breathlessly.

  "Yeah, he's in the kitchen. Is there something wrong?" Buffy's little sister Dawn asked, staring at Buffy quizzically. 

  Buffy shook her head. "No, nothing at all." She mumbled as she made her way through to the kitchen.

  "Giles." She called, standing at the doorway.

  Giles turned around and smiled when he spotted Buffy. "Oh Hello Buffy, how was it tonight, did –" He froze mid-sentence as he studied the look on Buffy's face. "Is there something wrong?" He asked.

  "Yes, something is seriously wrong Giles." Buffy said without looking up. "I saw Spike tonight. He hit me." She told him.

  "Well that's impossible, the chip . . . I mean, are you sure it was Spike?" Giles asked, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

  Buffy nodded. "Certain. He punched me but I couldn't . . . I couldn't punch him back. Something was holding me back, some force, some sort of magic or something." She explained.

  "You couldn't punch him? Was he . . . did he hurt you?" Giles asked.

  "No, it was just a punch Giles. I could handle it as usual so it's not like I've gone weak or anything, something just won't let me hurt him." Buffy said.

  "Is it just Spike or is it others aswell?" Giles asked.

  "I don't know Giles; fortunately I didn't bump into any more uglies." Buffy shuddered.

  "Everything okay?" Dawn asked, coming through to the kitchen.

  "Uh-huh, everything is fine. Dawn, you go back to Willow and Tara." Buffy told her, resting a hand on her shoulder.

  Dawn gave her a wry smile and rejoined Willow and Tara.

  "I wonder if you can punch humans." Giles muttered.

  "Shall I give it a try?" Buffy asked.

  Giles nodded. "Yes, you better. Just, don't hurt me Buffy." He grinned.

  Buffy raised her fist, took a deep breath and punched Giles square between the eyes. This time it did work and blood spurted out everywhere. "Oh god, Giles I'm sorry." Buffy apologised, tossing Giles a cloth to stop the blood. "You okay?"

  "I'll be . . . fine." Giles said, and then just moments later he collapsed onto the floor.

  "It can't be witch craft, can it?" Willow asked.

  "I'm not sure, I haven't had chance to look into it." Giles said, holding a frozen ice-pack to his head.

  "Well whatever it is we need to get rid of it soon, if the vampires find out about this they'll think they're having a party." Buffy reminded them.

  "Wait a minute . . ." Willow said, racking her brains for ideas of what could have happened. "Spike can now hurt people but you can't hurt vampires . . . do you think somehow the chip from Spike's head has been transferred to Buffy's?" She asked thoughtfully.

  Everyone was quiet for a second; they all seemed to be thinking it through. "I believe you could be right." Giles said, breaking the silence.

  "But how?" Tara asked. "Is there some sort of magic involved with this?" 

  Buffy kept quiet and lowered her head. She didn't want her friends to know that she'd stooped that low as to kissing Spike. They would think she was a fool and – Buffy's thoughts were interrupted by Giles. "Buffy, have you had any physical contact with Spike recently?"

  Buffy bit her lip and shuffled her feet, embarrassed and ashamed.

  Willow gasped, realizing what had happened. "You . . . you . . . you slept with him didn't you?" She asked.

  Buffy looked startled and disgusted. "No! Of course I didn't. That's disgusting." She said, shuddering at the thought of it.

  "Then . . . was it a kiss?" Willow asked.

  Buffy nodded, avoiding Giles' eyes. She knew he would be disappointed in her. "It was nothing serious, like I told Spike it was just a spur of the moment kind of thing."

  Everyone was quiet; no one knew exactly what to say. "Cookies anyone?" Dawn asked, rushing into the kitchen.

  "Oh god, I'm such an idiot." Buffy told herself.

  "That doesn't really matter right now. What matters is trying to find a cure for this. I'm going to have to get in touch with some other Watchers that are friends of mine. Willow and Tara, would you mind hitting the books?" Giles asked.

  "We'll get right on it." Willow smiled at Giles, wondering if he was still mad at him for making Buffy come back to life.

  "Buffy in the meantime don't go out, if you can't fight you'll get yourself killed and maybe all of us aswell." Giles ordered her.

  Buffy nodded. "On second thoughts, I might want to take a little trip to Spike's." Buffy said. She had regretted the kiss as soon as she had done it.

  "Are you sure that would be the best idea?" Willow asked, worriedly.

  Buffy folded her arms across her chest. "He is the reason this stupid thing is my head, now if he doesn't sort it out I will surely kill him when things are back to normal." Buffy said simply, walking out and shutting the front door behind her.

  "Unless he kills you first." Giles said after her.

  Spike sniffed the musty odour around his crypt. He could smell a human coming and he stiffened. The last time he'd had teenage boys around his home looking to explore he had chased them off with his looks but it was a close call. Now he didn't have to worry about it, he could easily just suck the blood out of the very next person he saw.

  But then there was always the down side. _Buffy. Spike had loved Buffy for a long time now and he didn't know how he was going to get things back to the way they used to be again. It would be hard getting his first victim but it would be fun._

  Someone banged on the door, making Spike jump. "Spike! Open this door now!" It was Buffy.

  Spike sighed and opened the door. Buffy pushed him out of the way and entered the crypt. "How do I get this thing out of my head?" She asked.

  "Well done, I thought you would have been slower to work it all out. But then you have got Giles and Willow to help you figure it all out so . . ." Spike trailed off.

  "Spike!" Buffy shouted. "I want to know how to get this damn thing out of my head and I want to know now!" 

  "Or what? You'll pretend to punch me." He laughed. "No Buffy, you're just like me now. Now you'll know how I felt when I had that thing in my head. The pain I went through was unbearable and I'm going to watch every sickening minute of your life to see how terrible you cope because you don't know what I've been through Buffy. If it wasn't for the chip I wouldn't have fallen in love with you." He shouted. He saw Buffy tense and felt slightly embarrassed for bringing out his true feelings like that.

  "Listen and listen good Spike. You are going to help me get the chip back into your head, you got that?" Buffy asked, growing angry.

  "Why have you got it into your head that I want to help you?" Spike asked. "I don't want that chip in my head any more than you don't Buffy."

  "No Spike, you've got it all wrong. The chip belongs in your head and that's where it's going. You see, you've been drinking pig's blood for ages now and you've become friendly, wether you like to admit it or not. I don't think you'd dare suck the blood from another human. And also, if you don't get the chip back in my head I will die because I'm the Slayer and I need to fight vampires." Buffy explained.

  Spike sighed. "Can't we just get rid of the chip altogether. I'm a vampire Buffy and that's how it's meant to be, I'm not meant to be like a machine. I need to take blood from people not animals. Imagine if something you lived for suddenly went. Ever since that chip has been in my head I feel like there's something missing." Spike said solemnly, trying to arouse sympathy.

  "I don't think it will work that way Spike . . . if only we hadn't kissed then everything would be fine!" Buffy yelled.

  "Well everything worked out just fine for me Buffy. Every vampire has it's day." Spike smirked.

  Buffy sighed. "I already find my life hard enough being the Slayer." She muttered just loud enough for Spike to hear.

  "Oh you think you've got it so tough. You ought to try being a vampire who's so old he's growing mould and he can't even drink people's blood anymore. You aren't the only one with problems." Spike told her.

  "Spike I'm a twenty year old girl who hasn't got a mom, who's life has been torn apart by Slaying and who has already died twice. To top it off, I'm a girl who'd rather be back in her coffin then on earth." Buffy shouted.

  "Okay you win." Spike said. 

  "That's how screwed up our lives are." Buffy said.

  "At least you have a life." Spike mumbled.

  They both sighed in unison. "Well I better be going. If you can't help me then I'll have to count on Giles." Buffy said.

  "Buffy, I'm free again and you're expecting me to help you get that chip back in my head. Just because I've not been able to eat anyone for ages doesn't mean all of a sudden we're best buds." Spike told her.

  Buffy walked out without looking back.

  "Buffy . . ." Giles said as she came through the door.

  "Have you found out anything?" Buffy asked.

  Giles shrugged. "I'm not completely sure. I've been in touch with two other Watchers who have never had experiences like it. They're going to phone me back if they have any information. I don't know quite what to do now."

  "If only Professor Walsh was still alive." Buffy said raising her eyebrows.

  "If only Riley was here." Willow said, regretting saying it as soon as it had slipped out.

  Buffy looked away from them all. "Giles, what am I gonna do?" 

  Giles took off his glasses. "Ah . . . I'm all out of ideas to be perfectly honest with you. What did Spike say?"

  Buffy rolled her eyes. "Pretty much everything. We were arguing about who should have the chip in their head."

  "I vote Spike." Tara said quietly.

  "Don't we all. For a minute I felt sorry for him though. I know he's a vampire and everything but a piece of him was like missing. Maybe I should just keep the chip in my head and give up slaying. Maybe it's for the best; I've never known what it feels like to lead a normal life." Buffy said.

  "Buffy you can't let Spike win. As soon as we find out how to get the chip out of your head we'll put it straight back in to Spike's. I don't think it will be long Buffy, me and Tara are starting to get somewhere here." Willow told her, looking up from the book that she and Tara were sharing.

  "You guys better find something out soon, I can't live like this and I think I'm starting to get a headache." Buffy whined.

  Giles slammed his fist down onto the table. "Buffy it was your mistake, nobody else's! If you want to get it out of your head you have to at least help! I can't believe you even thought about keeping the chip in your head!" He boomed.

  Buffy, Willow and Tara stared at him shocked. It was at rare times that Giles ever got that wound up.

  "I just want a normal life." Buffy said.

  "That's funny because a few days ago you were blabbing off about how you liked it better being dead!" Giles shouted, slamming the door behind him as he left the house.

  Tears welled up in Buffy's eyes as her mind went over the cold, harsh words Giles had just said to her. Without saying a word she walked quietly upstairs. She hated arguments.    


	3. Every Slayer has her day

  Hello again!!! Okay in this chapter you'll find out that Giles is leaving but he didn't leave this early in the actual Buffy so I've just changed it a bit, heehee. Enjoy . . .

"Buffy, are you okay?" 

  "I'm fine Dawn." Buffy said without turning around.

  Dawn smiled wearily, worrying about her sister. "Willow told me about the chip, I hope you get it out soon Buffy."

  Buffy nodded. "Haven't you got school to go to?" She asked, sounding nastier than it meant to.

  Dawn walked out of the room feeling a little hurt. She had only tried to cheer Buffy up, it wasn't her fault.

  Buffy drained her glass of orange juice and walked out of the front door. She decided to head over to the Magic Box, maybe Giles would be in a better mood today.

  "Buffy!" Anya yelped as Buffy came through the door.

  Giles looked up and then quickly looked back at the pile of books he was carrying.

  "What's the matter Buff, you look rough. You got a chip on your shoulder of somethin'?" Xander said sarcastically, laughing.

  Buffy gave him a "that wasn't funny" look. "Giles, I think we need to talk." 

  "Yes about last night Buffy." Giles paused as Buffy tapped her foot on the floor, waiting for an apology. "I just want to say I'm sorry but I do think you ought to help a little bit more with the research and don't let other people do it."

  "Giles, I already have enough trouble being the Slayer, how could I ever make time for research. You aren't my Watcher anymore Giles, you can't order me around like you used to." Buffy explained softly.

  Everyone stared at Giles, wondering what he was going to say next. "Yes, you're quite right Buffy." He said. "I've been meaning to talk to you about this for a long time and I think now you are all here I ought to just say what I've got to say."

  Everyone listened intently and Willow grabbed Tara's hand under the table.

  "What do you want to say?" Buffy asked, hoping it wasn't bad news.

  "I'm . . . I'm leaving." He said, staring at Buffy straight in the eyes.

  Buffy's throat tightened, she couldn't believe her ears.

  "Again?" Anya asked, louder than she meant to.

  "Yes Anya, but for good this time. I feel I do need to move on and as Buffy said, I'm not exactly abandoning her because I'm not her Watcher anymore." He said, giving Buffy a small smile.

  Buffy's lip trembled and her eyes watered. If there was one person she could count on to pull her through anything at all it was Giles. He had always been there for her and now he was going and it would feel as if something was missing . . . Buffy thought of Spike and how he felt without being able to drink human's blood. That would be how she would feel if Giles went.

  "No, you can't do this Giles. I'm sorry about everything last night and I will do more research. Please, don't leave because of me." Buffy cried, tears trickling down her cheeks.

  Giles smiled tenderly at her. "No Buffy, this wasn't because of you. I had decided to go long before this but I just didn't know how to get it out in the open that I was going. I was scared you'd hate me because of what you said the other day about me always being there for you." 

  "I would never hate you Giles. I was just mad last night because you got angry at me. I don't know how I'm going to cope without you Giles." Buffy said.

  "I'm just a phone call away Buffy so if you need me at any time I'll be there for you. You can pull through this without me." Giles said.

  "When are you going?" Willow asked.

  "Sooner then you might think." Giles said.

  Everyone looked up when Spike burst through the door, with Dawn in hostage. Spike smiled when he saw the sad look on everyone's faces. "Is this a bad time?" He grinned.

  "Spike, let go!" Dawn squealed, lashing out at him.

  Spike grabbed Dawn's shoulders and held her still.

  "What are you doing here Spike?" Buffy asked.

  Spike shrugged. "I thought I might take a trip through the sewers and then I bumped into Little Bit." He said, referring to Dawn.

  "You were in the sewers?" Willow asked Dawn.

  "No I was on my way over here and ten Spike grabbed me." Dawn explained, trying to break free from Spike's strong grip.

  Buffy folded her arms across her chest. "Let go of her Spike." She said.

  Spike tilted his head to one side. "I think Dawny will be my first victim, that way I'll be over to get over you real quick Buffy." Spike growled.

  "You wouldn't dare." Buffy said, walking closer.

  "One more step and Dawn gets it." Spike warned.

  "You love Buffy too much Spike." Anya reminded him. "You wouldn't be able to eat Dawn because you know Buffy would be upset and hate you."

  Xander put a hand on Anya's shoulder comfortingly.

  "I'm trying to prove to myself that I can be bad again." Spike told them.

  "Go on then Spike. Do it." Buffy urged him.

  "Buffy," Giles said quietly.

  "Fine, I will." Spike said, wrinkling his nose and putting on his vampire face. He stared at Dawn's neck longingly and opened his mouth hungrily.

  He stared at her neck for a long time and then pushed Spike towards Buffy. "Stupid humans they're always right." He muttered, walking away.

  "Spike?" Buffy called in the cemetery.

  "What?" Spike asked, sitting on top of a gravestone. "If you're here to project insults then just go away."

  "I'm not here for that Spike." Buffy said gently.

  "I bet you think I'm a fool. I bet you've all been laughing at me. Well I don't care, I'm Spike again and I can rip your arteries out one by one." Spike growled. Then he sighed. "Who am I kidding I'm just like big ol' softie Angel now. Except I haven't got the Buffy part." He said miserably.

  "Spike cheer up . . ." Buffy told him.

  "Do you want the chip in your head Buffy?" Spike asked, gazing into her eyes.

  "You know the answer to that Spike." Buffy told him.

  Spike brushed a hand through his hair restlessly. "Yeah I guess so. Do you want me to take the chip back into my head Buffy?"

  Buffy nodded. "I didn't know what to do but now I know. My friends and Dawn are counting on me to get through this Spike."

  "Okay, okay don't get all soppy on me I'll take it back." Spike growled.

  Buffy hugged him and Spike looked surprised. "Thanks Spike." She said.

  Spike smiled as he watched Buffy leave the cemetery and he knew he had made the right choice.

  "I've got it! I've got it!" Giles yelled, jumping up and down with excitement and hanging up the phone that he had been using.

  "Got what?" Buffy asked, entering her house.

  "The cure! I've found it! I know what we need to do!" He squealed.

  "Good because I've just read enough books to last me a lifetime." Anya yawned, closing the book she was reading.

  "One of my Watcher friends told me the initiative had been running since the sixties and he had trained a Slayer called Sira who had had an encounter like this one. He gave me the spell ingredients and the words I need to say." Giles explained.

  "Why do all Slayers' have goofy names? Buffy, Kendra, Faith and Sira." Anya asked, counting them off on her finger.

  Buffy was too please to hear Anya. "Does this mean the chip will go completely?" Buffy asked.

  Giles shook is head. "No, the chip will return to its rightful place which is in Spike's head. The only thing is; we need Spike."

  "I've sorted that out; Spike has agreed to have the chip back in his head. So when shall we do this spell?" Buffy asked.

  "The sooner the better." Giles said. Xander, you go with Buffy to get Spike. Take weapons incase he's pulling some kind of stunt and we'll all meet you at the cemetery in fifteen minutes."

  Buffy nodded and followed Xander out. _Every Slayer has her day.   _


	4. Spells - (the final chapter arrr!!!)

  "I hate graveyards." Anya grumbled, stumbling to keep up with the rest of the group. "Why did we all have to come?"

  "Stop moaning Anya." Xander hissed, slightly embarrassed.

  "Vampire!" Tara cried as a young vampire jumped out of the bushes.

  "I'm so glad they don't travel in herds." Buffy said.

  Willow stepped back and bumped into another vampire and then three more vampires appeared from behind gravestones and trees.

  "I think you spoke too soon." Xander replied; keeping his distance as the vampires circled them, creeping closer.

  Giles tossed Xander a crucifix and Xander held it out infront of him.

  "Why did you go and have to get that chip in your head Buffy." Anya asked.

  "Listen in guys, I'm gonna have to be bait in this situation. I'll lead them off one way and you lot run okay. I'll meet you outside Spike's crypt in five minutes." Buffy instructed them.

  Giles smiled warmly at Buffy, she was impulsive at the best of times; this being on of them.

  "Hey!" Buffy called to the hungry looking vampires. They all growled and turned Buffy's way. "I'm the Slayer, you should be fighting me not my friends, come on then if you think you can take me on." Buffy said.

  Two of the vampires chased Buffy as she fled behind the nearest gravestone. Trying with all her strength to punch one of the vampires she failed and ducked before he could punch her.

  The other one grabbed Buffy and wrestled her to the ground. Jumping up, Buffy landed on her two feet and then jumped on top of a gravestone. Seeing a nearby pointy branch she walked in front of it and swung the vampire round, making him collide with the stick. As the vampire turned to dust, Buffy searched for the other vampire. He had gone back to the group and was snapping violently at Willow's neck.

  "Hey!" Buffy called. It immediately turned around and ran up to her, grabbing her by the neck. Lifting her off the ground he growled menacingly. Buffy couldn't get out of this one as much as she struggled. 

  Suddenly Buffy fell to the ground as someone staked the vamp from behind and he turned to dust. Standing above her and grinning was Spike. He held out a hand and helped her up.

  "Thanks." Buffy muttered, flashing him a quick smile and then following him to help the rest of the group.

  Twenty bloody minutes later they had demolished the vamps and were catching their breath.

  "Are you okay?" They asked each other.

  "Giles, where's the bag with all the ingredients for the spell?" Buffy asked.

  "I . . . I lost it; one of the vampires ripped it off me. But don't worry, I put all of the things safely in my inside pocket because I knew I would lose the bag when the vampires attacked." Giles explained breathlessly.

  "Shall we start then?" Buffy asked, wiping mud off her forehead.

  They all looked round at each other and then at Spike.

  Spike raised his eyebrows. "If we have to." He grinned.

  They all sat in a circle and Giles went over the words of the spell.

  Buffy smiled at Spike as the spell went on, and that was the first time she had feelings for him.

  "I'm gonna miss you so much." Buffy told Giles, tears in her eyes.

  Giles smiled sadly and sighed. "I can come back over here in no time if there are any problems." 

  "Can we do the hugs now?" Anya asked, smiling.

  Giles nodded with a smile on his face. Anya literally jumped on him, hugging him tight. "I'll take care of the shop." She told him.

  Next it was Xander's turn. Giles and Xander stared at each other for a long time and then hugged each other. "I'll miss you man." Xander said.

  Willow hugged Giles warmly. "Remember, no more powerful spells." Giles told her.

  Then it was Tara's turn. The quiet girl hugged Giles quickly, said her goodbyes and stepped away so Dawn could hug him.

  Just as Dawn was hugging him the speaker went for Giles' flight. "Dawn, take care of yourself."

  Buffy looked at him for a long time before she hugged him. "Goodbye Giles."

  Giles smiled at them all and then one by one, their heads turned to see Giles leave. 

  Now Buffy knew how Spike felt when he said there was something missing.

                                THE END

  Wahoo!!! I've finished this fic, I don't know wether or not to write another Buffy one or do a different one, what do you lot think?


End file.
